The King and his Pawn
by Razeari
Summary: Grimmjow has been secretly feeling bad for trying to eat Di Roy and wants to make it up to him. What started as a simple apology quickly turns into a little more. Yaoi: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez x Di Roy Rinker


_**The King and his Pawn**_

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez x Di Roy Rinker

~ Yaoi ~

Don't like Yaoi, Don't Read it. Plain and Simple.

Everyone else... ENJOY!

* * *

It was late, everyone was starting to head to bed when cool blue eyes glanced over and called out, "Hey, Di Roy, come here for a minute, will you?". Di Roy looked over at Grimmjow, pointing to himself in confusion, "Yes, you. Hurry up and get over here."

The others slightly snickered, believing Di Roy was in trouble; he only looked back at them with a small glare as he walked over to his master nervously, "Yes, Grimmjow?" The cyan-haired man pointed into his room, "Inside; park it." Di Roy walked in, nodding to let Grimmjow know he understood. As Di Roy disappeared into the room, Grimmjow looked back at the rest of his fracción, "What the hell are you all standing around for?" they immediately scrambled into their rooms. Grimmjow had a small snarl on his lip as he entered his room, closing the door behind him, silently locking it.

He looked across the room, noticing Di Roy sitting on the couch; walking over, he sat in the chair next to it, looking at Di Roy who wore a nervous smile, "You alright? You look a little nervous."

"No, I'm good, really I am," Di Roy's words were slightly jumbled together as he spoke swiftly.

"Good, you should never be nervous around me."

"So, am I in trouble?"

"Why would you think that?"

"No reason. So, if I'm not in trouble, then what did you call me in here for?"

"I just want to ask you how your injury is doing."

Di Roy looked at him, shock and confusion written on his face, "It's fine, why?"

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Grimmjow, why are you asking me this?"

"Because...," his cheeks were lightly flushed, "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? It's really no big deal, I'm fine."

Grimmjow got up from the chair and walked over to the couch, kneeling next to Di Roy before leaning in, pushing the smaller Arrancar on his back, "It's a big deal to me."

"Grimmjow, why are-," he was silence quickly by Grimmjow's smooth lips pressing to his. Di Roy was in utter shock, unable to comprehend what was happening. He felt Grimmjow's tongue slide across his loosely parted lips before diving between them. Their tongues grazed against each other, swirling around as they battled for dominance as Di Roy's mind pondered what was happening.

Grimmjow half way slid Di Roy's jacket off as the kiss distracted him, stopping only to remove and toss aside his own jacket. Grimmjow pressed himself against Di Roy, grinding his groin against the smaller male, instantly being able to tell that he was already excited. His lips parted from the kiss, trailing over to Di Roy's cheek, "You're already hard," his lips pressed lightly against the soft skin before licking, trailing his tongue down to the bend of his neck. Once there, he bit down lightly, causing Di Roy's body to tremble beneath his own, "Looks like I found your weak spot."

Di Roy felt as Grimmjow grabbed hold of his sash, loosening it before pulling it off, "Grimmjow, what are you doing?" There was no response.

Wasting no time after removing the sash, he immediately pulled off the hakama and boots, gliding his hand up Di Roy's inner thigh before grasping his hard erection, stroking it lightly. In a mix between shock and excitement, Di Roy's back arched, a small, pleasurable moan tearing from his throat. Grimmjow glanced at Di Roy, seeing the smaller male in a daze, staring blankly at the ceiling while panting heavily from the simple touch.

"Doesn't feel good?" Jerked back from his daze, he looked at Grimmjow, embarrassment written all over his face. He turned his head away as Grimmjow spoke, "What's wrong, you don't like it?"

Di Roy's response was soft, "It's not that I don't like it, it just feels kind of strange... and, different."

Grimmjow smiled and leaned forward, kissing him softly, "I know it does; just relax and enjoy it." He moved back down, kissing and licking his way back to Di Roy's erection. His tongue licked over the hard length as his hand grabbed the base firmly, his lips slipping down over the tip. His tongue swirled around as he sucked gently, teeth lightly scraping. His head bobbed up and down, his tongue gliding over the taut skin, tasting Di Roy's length. Grimmjow's fingers trailed their way to Di Roy's tight entrance, brushing over it lightly. Di Roy tensed, moving his body around as his hands grasped the couch cushions.

His body tensed further as he felt one of Grimmjow's fingers enter him, causing him to gasp. It didn't take long for Grimmjow to find Di Roy's prostate, rubbing and softly jabbing into it. Di Roy's eyes closed, throwing his head back as he moaned loudly as Grimmjow added a second finger. He couldn't help but buck his hips as Grimmjow's fingers thrusted in and out of his tight entrance, his prostate being jabbed repeatedly, forcing Di Roy closer to his limit.

Grimmjow's teeth scraped over Di Roy's erection as he jabbed his fingers into his prostate, forcing him in a violent release, his hot seed jetting out. Swallowing, Grimmjow withdrew his fingers while licking at the seed that continued to spill from Di Roy's length before standing; Grimmjow pulled his sash undone, letting his hakama fall to the floor, kicking them and his boots to the side. He knelt between Di Roy's legs, crawling over him, their lips crashing roughly against each other. In mid kiss, Grimmjow lifted Di Roy's hips, pressing his own hard erection against the throbbing entrance. He slowly pushed his way in, a surge of hot pain rushing through Di Roy's body; in only an instant, his body engulfed Grimmjow's length, his seed continuing to drip from the tip of his own erection.

Grimmjow muffled Di Roy's moans with his lips; the smaller Arrancar's body trembled, his entrance throbbing. Grimmjow started rocking his hips back and forth; Di Roy's hand clasped on Grimmjow's shoulders, his nails digging into his flesh, drawing blood. Grimmjow's mind flooded with ecstasy, purely focused on thrusting into the smaller Arrancar whose body thrash about beneath him wildly. He reached down, grasping Di Roy's length again, his hand stroking him roughly. Grimmjow's thumb lightly brushed over the tip of Di Roy's erection; his reaction to thrust his length into Grimmjow's grip repeatedly as his body was thrust into repeatedly. Grimmjow's erection continuously hit against Di Roy's prostate, each hit intensifying the pleasure; Di Roy's muffled moans were ringing in Grimmjow's ears as he reached his limit. Di Roy's seed spurted out, hitting both Grimmjow and himself. Grimmjow's followed suit as his body tensed, his own hot seed filling Di Roy's aching body. Grimmjow collapsed; resting his head on Di Roy's shoulder as they panted heavily.

Pulling out, his seed spilled out on to the couch; he laid behind Di Roy, holding him close as he purred, nuzzling his pawn's neck. He gave it a soft nip, followed by a lick, "Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be just fine," Grimmjow smiled, sighing contently at Di Roy's answer as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Wow, I don't know about anyone else but I'm pretty satisfied with how that turned out.

Meari: I started the story...

Razah: I did the editing! Without the editing, this would have never been posted.


End file.
